


Firsts and Secondly

by blinicatindark



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is the softest Dom fight me, Aged-Up Character(s), Daddy Kink, Dom Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinicatindark/pseuds/blinicatindark
Summary: Marinette & Adrien try something new in the bedroom, which leaves her apprehensive—until Adrien reminds her of some very important things.Very short, I've only been writing smut onmy Twitter,but why not make this myfirstthing on this account?





	Firsts and Secondly

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutouts to all the sinful Tumblr refugees on Twitter for enabling me to this point. When this year began, I couldn't write make-outs without embarrassment. Thank you for reminding me I'm a filthy monster fucker.

Him tugging the silk tight around Marinette's wrists at her back, she still gasps; but it's nothing new, like when Adrien asks if it's too tight, and his adjusting when she says yes, a bit.

It's the blindfold. He pulls carefully, slow and gentle this time, but her breath goes shallow. When he asks if it’s too tight this time, and she doesn’t say anything, only shakes her head. She can feel his pause at that. Feel his eyes on her, how he moves around to face her, with the kind of vigilance she usually only has in suit. Unlike when he's in his, there's no teasing in his voice as he asks, "Nervous?"

Marinette nods.

"Don't be," he says softly. Over one of her bound hands, she feels his. "Take my hand, Princess."

She spreads her fingers; Adrien intertwines his. His other hand tips her chin up then traces up along the skin of her jaw to hold her cheek. “I’ve got you,” he mutters, rubbing her cheekbone with his thumb as he repeats, "I've got you.”

She takes a deep breath, catching the faint scent of his cologne.

"Tell me when you're ready." He rests his forehead against hers, weight of his arm on her hip as he holds her hand firmly. His breath furls warmly on her lips. She finds her breathing has gotten as deep and steady as his.

"Ready," she says.

"Alright," his familiar humour returning to his voice even as he asserts, "Two things you need to remember for me:

“First, I'm your man, who loves you like _crazy."_ Marinette smiles. Adrien must be too, in the pause before he licks his lips.

"Second..." his hand leaves her cheek to caress down her neck and body to her abdomen. "... Since you will be making a real one of me one day," he languidly circles his palm on the spot, warming Marinette’s skin. Adrien's voice lowers. "You will address me as, 'Daddy.' Understood?"

She bites her lip. "Yes, Daddy."

With a contented hum in his throat, he kisses her, deep and just long enough to leave her wanting more. "Such a good princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus! Previous tweet that kicked off the D/s mood:
> 
> _Marinette’s bent over in bed, biting her lip, as she hears the sounds of Adrien undoing his belt and unbuttoning then unzipping his pants. She moans softly hearing the rustle of him pulling them down. Smile in his voice, he asks, "Excited?"_
> 
> _"Yes, sir."_


End file.
